


One Night Out

by xdee13x



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, a little fluff, kinda angsty, little bit of violence, som.va
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdee13x/pseuds/xdee13x
Summary: Hana wants to go out tonight and Sombra is happy to oblige.. at first.





	One Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this drabble for my friend @ofmeka on tumblr!

A night on the town was what the younger of the two had requested, so Sombra was more than happy to oblige. She made sure to finish whatever work she still had lying around before she headed to one of her tiny apartments in Dorado. She had plenty of apartments around the world, it made things easy when she needed to hide away or when Talon sent them on missions, but tonight it just so happened she was back in her hometown and a certain gamer was also in town. She was supposed to be working, but who could blame her for wanting to get out?

After showering and drying her hair, she dressed quickly, slipping on a pair of high waisted blue jeans, a crop top, leather jacket to top it off, and a pair of combat boots. She tied her hair up, hoping it would be a little harder to recognize her in the event they were caught together. After all, what they were doing was, by all means, extremely taboo.   
  
Once she touched up her make up and was satisfied with how she looked she was off into the night.   
  
She was the first to arrive at the fountain, it was a place she’d come many times as a kid but now it was just a little fancier after the renovations. She slides her fingers along the cool stone before she sits on it, leaning back to watch as people walked by. It was a pretty busy night for being a weekday, the cool weather probably inspired the tourists to check out the nightlife within downtown. Good, that means it’ll be crowded, easier to blend in.   
  
“There you are!”   
  
The voice pokes her out of her thoughts and she looks up to see her date standing there with a wide smile on her face. Violet eyes scan her figure as she stands and mirrors the younger girl’s grin.  
  
“You look nice tonight,  _mi conejita_.”   
  
It’s quick, so quick it’s almost like it was imagined, but the hacker leans over to press a kiss to the side of Hana’s head before pulling away and sticking her hands in her jacket pockets. The gamer simply giggled, turning to walk while Sombra follows closely behind. It was something they were used to, going out in public and acting as if they hardly knew one another. They weren’t allowed to be seen together, imagine if anyone found out they were actually dating.   
  
“I heard there’s some nice spots to dance around here. Lately, I’ve been having the urge to dance for some reason.”   
  
Hana turns to smile at her and she nods her head, returning the sentiment but also keeping her distance. She’d feel better once they were both inside and could hide in the crowd. But even then she’d have to watch herself, Hana was a celebrity and they never knew when someone would recognize her. It was hard sometimes, not being able to just pull her into a hug or kiss her when she felt the urge to be affectionate, who knew an urge so small as wanting to hold someone’s hand would be so strong? Of course, everything is more tempting when you literally aren’t allowed to be doing it.   
  
They reached a smaller looking club with what sounded like bachata music blaring out the windows and she raised an eyebrow in her partner’s direction, who simply nudged her and continued walking in. There was a sizable crowd that had gathered near the bar and at the small tables scattered across the place, along with those on the dance floor.   
  
“I wasn’t aware you meant this type of dancing.” The hacker jokes as she leans up against the bar.  
  
“I’ve been practicing a little. Hopefully more people come so you and I can sneak in a little dance.”   
  
“That would be nice.” She comments as she makes eye contact with the bartender, “Find a place to sit near the back, I’ll meet you there once I get the drinks?”   
  
“Okay, don’t take too long.”   
  
The younger woman gives her a wink before she runs off, disappearing into the crowd and leaving Sombra chuckling softly. It took a few minutes for the bartender to take her order since more and more people started flooding into the place. She ordered two drinks and an extra shot for herself which she took before she started into the crowd to search for the other.   
  
When she finally found her she was sitting at a booth in the back corner of the room and there were already three guys there chatting her up. Once of them had a keychain that looked like her signature bunny symbol and the hacker could feel her eyes roll into the back of her head.  _Great, she has fans here_. That makes things extra complicated.   
  
She approaches the table and slides Hana’s drink across the table to her, which she happily accepts with a small, “Thanks!” For the moment, as she takes a sip, their gazes are focused on each other and it’s almost like this was a real date. That is, until one of her fan boy’s looks questioningly over at D.Va first and then over at Sombra.   
  
“Who’s this?” He asks, his voice is harsh, passive aggressive even and she has to bite her tongue in order to keep herself from making a face or saying something she’d regret.  
  
“No one.” Sombra answers quickly before Hana can say anything, “I’m just her bodyguard, you just can’t be too careful these days. Carry on, Miss Song, let me know if you need anything else.”  
  
“Yes, I will thank you.”   
  
Hana shoots her an apologetic look to which Sombra only smiles as she heads back over towards the bar. She finishes her drink in one long drink, ordering a double shot as she bounced her head to the music and turned to look over her shoulder and check on them every so often. Minutes pass as well as quite a few double shots as the hacker makes casual conversation with a few people at the bar. She looks back again and it seems the three guys have made themselves incredibly comfortable in the booth surrounding the celebrity gamer.   
  
She contemplates going over there but Hana doesn’t look particularly uncomfortable so she simply returns to her drinks- her lips pressed into a hard line, a burning feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew they were just excited fans meeting a celebrity but she hated it, she hated that they felt they were entitled to even an ounce of her attention, she hated those stupid flirty gazes, their stupid comments, she hated all of it. Most of all she hated this sick feeling she was getting just imagining the things they were saying to her. Maybe she’s had enough tequila for one night..   
  
About an hour passes and the boys coax her out onto the dance floor and they keep it casual, surrounding her as the music’s pace quickens. Everything seems normal enough but Sombra easily takes notice once Hana becomes increasingly uncomfortable and soon her gaze is fixated on nothing else. First she’s pushing one away and swatting the other’s hands away, next she sees him grab her and suddenly she’s on the prowl.   
  
Suddenly everything is black, unconsciously she’s made her way across the floor and once she hears Hana verbally reject one of the boys, to which they respond with anger.   
  
Now she’s seeing red.   
  
She doesn’t hear Hana shriek as Sombra’s fingers find their way around one of the boy’s throats and she slams then against the nearest wall. He’s pleading with her and his friends are yelling, Hana is begging her to let go, but she doesn’t hear anything as her grip tightens. He’s gasping for air and suddenly two hands wrap around her wrist.   
  
“ **Sombra, _stop!_** ”   
  
Almost immediately she lets go and takes a step back, her hand still outstretched as the boy falls to the ground, his lungs desperately bringing oxygen back to his being. Hana lets go of her arm once she realizes she’s been snapped out of whatever rage and she opens her mouth to say something but instead guy’s friends interrupt.   
  
“What the hell was that?!”  
  
“Yeah, we were just having some fun!”     
  
Sombra finds herself speechless, a torrent of emotions swirling in her chest as she looks up to meet Hana’s worried gaze. Everything seems inaudible for a moment as the hacker swallows thickly, eyes narrowing towards the ground again.   
  
“ _Pinche cabrón_.. This is stupid, don’t you see this won’t  _ever_ work?”   
  
The look on Hana’s face makes her immediately regret her words, but the drinks have made her too stubborn so she simply turns her back on the younger girl and pushes her way through the crowd. It’s easier not to care if she can’t see the damage she’s done. She ignores her as she hears her call after her, walking straight out the club and heading back in the direction of her place.   
  
Her steps are staggered now as she bumps along the buildings getting close to her destination but stopping to lean against a wall once she feels her head start spinning. When had this all started? It never used to be this hard going out, they were just fans so why did they make her so fucking  _angry_?   
  
Reaching into her coat pocket she removes a pack of cigarettes and takes one, settling it between her lips as she struggles to light it. Once she finally gets it lit, she takes a long drag as a presence appears beside her.   
  
“You know I don’t like when you do that..”   
  
There she is in all her glory, the worried expression hasn’t left her face only now it’s riddled with hurt and conflict. There’s tears in her eyes that she’s fighting desperately to keep back, still Sombra doesn’t say anything, she only exhales a large plume of smoke before taking another drag.   
  
“What  _was that_  back there?”  
  
“It was nothing, forget about it. I’ll destroy whatever evidence shows up online, don’t worry you’ll be fine. No one will know-”  
  
“I’m  _not_  worried about that, Sombra-” She interrupts, taking a step forward to look the hacker in her face, “I’m worried about  _you_. I’ve-” She swallowed the lump forming in her throat, “I’ve never seen you act that way before..”   
  
“Like i said it was nothing. I lost my temper, it happens to everyone.” Sombra answered quickly, pushing herself off the wall where she wobbled, trying to regain her balance.  
  
Hana is at her side quickly, an arm wrapped around her waist as she helps the drunk hacker find her footing. They start walking slowly towards her apartment, it’s silent at first but as they reach the building she turns to glance at Sombra as she spits her cigarette to the ground and crushes it.   
  
“Sombra.. what did you mean back there?”   
  
“Tempers happen to everyone?”   
  
Any other time she might have laughed, but right now there was a lump in her throat the size of Mexico so she only shakes her head slowly.   
  
“No. About us.” She manages to choke out before she swallows again, “You said that this would never work.. you meant  _us_  right?”   
  
Sombra’s eyes are fixated on the ground beneath her feet, silent as she tries hard to remember the exact words that came out of her mouth. She hears a sniff and turns her attention to the younger woman who is hurriedly wiping tears from her eyes.   
  
Now she feels even worse.   
  
“Not out here,  _Hana_ , let’s go upstairs.”   
  
“Fine.”   
  
It took longer than usual to get up the stairs, with Hana being a bit smaller than Sombra and with Sombra being a little more drunk than she’d expected to be, but once they were inside she moved to sit on the edge of the bed while the gamer stood across from her.   
  
“Please just forget what I said,  _amor_ , come sit with me?”   
  
“No, Sombra, something is wrong that you’re not telling me. I thought we were past all this. Please just… don’t shut me out again.”   
  
She’s silent now as she watches her lover cross her arms over her chest, fighting back tears as she looked away far off at something int he corner of the room. The hacker exhaled a long sigh, reaching up to pull her hair out of her hair tie and run her fingers through the freed locks.   
  
“Fine. I didn’t mean what I said, not really. I mean, I have been a little frustrated with how little time we get together, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be with you.” She explained, trying her best to make sense, “It’s just. We haven’t seen each other in a few weeks and I was real excited to go out with you tonight. But you got caught up with those boys and I saw you and the attention you were giving them and I just- I just felt so..”   
  
_Jealous_.  
  
She doesn’t say the word, she can’t say it, but as Hana’s gaze meets her own again she can tell that she knows  _exactly_  what she means. Any other time the gamer would probably tease the hell out of her. The great Sombra? Jealous? It was a laughable concept. And yet, here they were and she looked completely defeated as she sat there. Still, Hana needed to make sure she was understanding this right.   
  
“Are- Are you saying that you were  _jealous_? Of those stupid boys?”   
  
“Don’t you think I know it’s stupid? I just, I couldn’t stand seeing them  _flirting_  with you and just soaking up all your attention. Then you all started dancing and I just blacked out. Next thing I know I was attacking one of them and-”   
  
There are hot tears running down her face, why did explaining this feel like shoving a knife through her gut?   
  
“Shhh..” Hana says quickly, moving forward to sit in her lap now, hands quickly cupping her cheeks to gently wipe the tears away. “It’s okay, you don’t have to talk about it anymore. I’m sorry, we should have just met here and hung out like we usually do..”   
  
“No, it’s not your fault. I really wanted-” Sombra pouts a little, her eyes glancing off to the side.  
  
“Hmm? Wanted-?”  
  
“We didn’t get to dance.”   
  
Now that made Hana laugh a little, a hand moving up to brush the hair from her face while the other came to rest on her shoulder.   
  
“Are you really upset about that? That’s.. so cute.” She bows to kiss the hacker on her forehead with a another soft giggle, bringing a red tint to her lover’s cheeks.   
  
“I’d ask if you wanted to dance right now, but you’re way too drunk.” She teases, arms wrapped loosely around her neck. “Let’s go to sleep, we can finish talking in the morning. And, if you’re feeling up to it, you can have your dance..”   
  
“Sounds like a deal to me..” Sombra answers, craning her neck up to press her lips softly against the other’s, parting her lips just slightly. A kiss that Hana is happy to return before she finally forces herself away and stands up.   
  
“Come on, sleep now. Make out later.”   
  
“Okay, okay..” She chuckled softly, pushing herself back to lay down, sinking into the soft sheets, where the mech pilot joined her, cuddling up to her side.

**Author's Note:**

> mi conejita = my bunny  
> mi amor= my love  
> pinche cabrón = fucking asshole


End file.
